Expression
by twistoffate
Summary: Basically a version of the episode that should follow that famous kiss, the season finale, and the closing chapter of Mulder and Scully's new life as parents. PLEASE REVIEW...MY FIRST FANFIC!!
1. Expression

Scene starts where Chris Carter left off…  
  
Mulder and Scully slowly emerge from their kiss, each keeping their eyes closed to prolong the moment even further. They stand in the middle of the dimly lit room, gazing into each others eyes, almost forgetting the bundle of joy that squirms between their locked arms. Mulder smiles slightly, and breaks his gaze with Scully, only to be fixated on the miracle that was warmly pressed up against his body.  
  
" William." he whispers softly under his breath as he draws the baby's face closer to his. Mulder leans down and ever so gently kisses the baby's head.   
  
Scully stands in awe as she watches the father of her child smell the blonde fuzz that grows sparratically on the young child's head. She parts her lips to make some sound of emotion and all that comes out is a very breathy, "Mulder."  
  
Mulder then looks up from William, and cock's his head inquisitivly.  
  
"Want to hold my son?" Mulder says proudly (quirking a smile), breaking the sudden uneasiness between them.  
  
Scully can't help but laugh, and is appreciative of Mulder's relief. " Oh, he's your son?"  
  
A kid-like smile and nod comes from Mulder. "Ahuh."  
  
" And who's the lucky lady?"  
  
" Oh just some woman."  
  
"Hmm…interesting…how long have you known this woman?"  
  
"Well, it all started about eight years ago (Mulder looking up and squinting as if recalling the memory was taking some thought). I was assigned this partner who…"  
  
Mulder was interrupted mid-sentence by young William who had obviously been peeved about something. Mulder suddenly had a look of udder terror, and held out the baby further away from his body. He then gave Scully a "what do I do with it?" look, and Scully simply replied, " It seems your son is hungry Mulder, aren't you going to feed him?"  
  
At this point Mulder was already in the process of handing the baby back to Scully. He stepped back and stood with a look of puzzlement. Scully proceeded to talk quietly to William and gently stroke his head. Mulder, baffled that something screaming that loud could get so quite so quickly, just stood and watched intently. " I have to feed him now Mulder, why don't you go get something to eat as well. Help your self to anything that's in the kitchen."  
  
Scully watched Mulder hesitently walk into the kitchen and start foraging in her refrigerator.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later…  
  
  
Mulder finished up the last bite of his second peanut butter and jelly sandwich and smiled with satisfaction. He had not realized how hungry he actually was, and was very thankful that William had spoke up when he did. He got up from the table and stared to walk out of the kitchen, but paused when he realized he had left his mess on the table. " Oh great, Mulder. You can't even remember to clean up after your self, and someone is gonna trust you with another human being's life?" At this thought he immediately turned around and headed for his plate of crumbs. After cleaning the plate and putting it in the dish-washer, Mulder decided to check on Scully.  
  
He went to her room and saw that the door was cracked. He mischieviously peeked in the crack to see if anything was going on on the other side of the door. He scanned as much of the room as he could but could only make out a corner of Scully's bed. He partially knocked on the door (knowing it would open) and cringed as the door creaked, and the gap widened.   
  
"Scully?" he whispered with a weak tone.  
  
"It's okay Mulder, come on in." Scully replied.  
  
Mulder made his was into the room and found the baby sleeping in Scully's arms. A wave came over him and he was stopped about three feet from the bed. Mulder thought to himself, " Look at them there, the two people I care about most, my entire life, laying right before me."   
  
Scully noticed Mulder's sudden change in expression and gestered for him to sit down on the bed next to her. Mulder approached the bed, and very slowly sat down so he wouldn't disturb the peaceful slumber of his son. "Scully…" Mulder started out, putting his hand on hers. " I know nothing about taking care of this child…"  
  
" Oh Mulder…"  
  
" But I do know that I love him, and that I will do anything in my power for him. It's just…"  
  
" I know Mulder, I know. I am scared too, and believe me, I know how much this baby means to you. To us." Scully's voice cracks. Mulder slides closer to her.   
  
" Dana, you haven't a thing to worry about. I have seen you with this child, and I have seen the way this baby…our baby… has already placed his trust in you as his mother. He will love you no matter what, because he trusts you. Our son trusts you…I trust you."  
  
A tear rolls gently down Scully's cheek, and she opens her mouth to say something. But nothing comes out. She has no words to express her emotions. Mulder reaches out slowly, and softly cups his hand over her cheek, wiping away her tear with his thumb.   
  
" Scully…I…"   
  
  
-----------TO BE CONTINUED----------------------------------------------------------------  
THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER…IF I GET ENOUGH RESPONSE TO THIS, THEN I WILL POST MY SECOND CHAPTER…THANKS!  



	2. A Second Expression

Chapter Two...  
  
" Scully...I..."  
  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
  
A voice in the distance, quite muffled..." Scully, It's Doggett..."   
  
  
Mulder looks at Scully, and instantly remarks, " Stay here, I'll get it."  
  
  
Mulder heads to the front door as Scully ignores Mulder's request and gets up from the bed ( William in hand). Mulder peeks through the hole to assure his paranoid mind that it is really infact Agent Doggett. He unlocks the chain and opens the door abruptly.   
  
  
"Oh hey Agent Mulder."  
  
  
" It's just Mulder now Agent Doggett, remember?"  
  
  
"Ah, right, sorry." replies Agent Doggett as he peers over Mulder's shoulder to find Scully in the back round. " Am I interupting something here, because if I am..."  
  
  
" Oh no Agent Doggett, dont be silly. Come on in." Scully says as she walks towards the front door.  
  
  
Mulder glares at Doggett and slowly backs out of the doorway. " I just came to congratulate you, and give you a little something."  
  
  
" Aw, thanks John, that really wasnt necessary."  
  
  
" No it wasnt" Mulder remarks under his breath as Scully immediatly leers at him.  
  
  
" Okay well thanks Agent Doggett, I guess we'll be seein' ya " Mulder quirks.   
  
  
Doggett nods as if he gets the hint, hands Scully a wrapped package, and walks out the still open door. (Mulder closes it behind him)  
  
  
"MULDER!" Scully shouts with a quick beat.  
  
  
" I just dont trust that man."  
  
  
" I know, but that doesnt give you any reason to be so, well, doggish. To put it bluntly."  
  
  
" Yea, I guess not. Sorry."  
  
  
" Okay. Well I need to put William to bed now, and I'm pretty tired myself."  
  
  
" Yea, you've had a long day."  
  
  
Scully starts to walk towards her room, when Mulder timidly says, " Can I say good night to William?"  
  
  
" Sure, why dont you help me put him down?"  
  
  
Mulder smiles from ear to ear and almost skips over to Scully and the baby. Mulder slows down when he see's his sleeping son stirring under Scully's arms. He watches mindfully as Scully gently places William down on his side.   
  
  
" He's beautiful Mulder." Scully whispers softly, still looking down at William.  
  
  
Mulder drifts toward the crib and observes the tiny miracle as it breathes slowly. He watches its fragile body and marvels at how peaceful it looks. " Good night. William." he whispers passionately and turns toward Scully.  
  
  
" Good night Scully." Mulder says as he leans in towards her and kisses her forehead.   
  
  
Scully wraps her arms around him and hugs him. " Good night...Dad."  
  
  
At this remark, Mulder smiles and quietly walks out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
  
  
7:00am- Mulder wakes up to the phone ringing. " Hello? Yea Scully, whats wrong? Oh, so your okay? Alright, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Okay. Bye."  
  
  
Mulder arrives at Scully's apartment (wearing the clothing he slept in) and knocks on the door. He hears a muffled, " Hold on a sec." and taps his foot impatiently.  
  
  
Scully opens the door with William in her arms. She is in a bath robe and well, looks like she hasnt gotten any sleep at all. " Christ Mulder, you could have gotten some clothes on." she says with a smile.  
  
  
Mulder purposely looks at Scully from head to toe, clears his throat, and grins.  
  
  
" Yea Yea...I know. He didnt sleep at all last night. He started at about 2:30 and well, lets just say i havent slept since then."  
  
  
" Aww, my poor baby." Mulder says half sympathetic,half sarcastic, and grabs William from Scully.  
  
  
He then proceeds to "goo" and "gah" until he gets a smiling response from William. " Did you see that Scully? He smiled at me!"  
  
  
" I knew he'd smile at his father first." Scully remarks wistfully.  
  
  
" Hey Mulder, can you watch him for a while? I need to get a little more sleep."  
  
  
" Uh...yea. Sure."   
  
  
Scully detects his uneasiness and says warmly, " Mulder, your fine. Dont worry."  
  
  
Mulder nods and half smiles. Scully heads to her room, leaving Mulder in the middle of the room with William. " So Will, I guess it's just you and me."   
  
  
Two Hours Later...  
  
  
Scully wakes up to some ungodly noise coming from her living room. After realizing it was Mulder attempting to sing to the baby, she decided to investigate. She quietly got up and pushed her door open with ease. She tip toed in to her living room, where she found Mulder singing, " Head, Shoulders, Knee's and Toes..." to William, who was smiling in his basinet.   
  
  
During his reprise, Mulder realized that Scully was behind him and quickly stood up. He had a look of complete embarrassment, but tried to conceal it with a grin. " I was uh..."  
  
  
" I dont know whether to be happy for him, because he's learning, or to pity him for being subjected to your wailing." Scully says with a smile.   
  
  
" You just jealous you dont have my talent." Mulder replies with equal sarcasm.  
  
  
Mulder then looks at the still wrapped present from Agent Doggett that is sitting on the coffee table. " Are you gonna open that present?"  
  
  
" Yes, but it might be a bomb. You never can trust that kind of wrapping paper." Scully mockingly remarks.  
  
  
" Yea, Yea...so lets open it."  
  
  
Both Mulder and Scully sit down on her couch together, with William in Mulder's lap. Scully picks up the package and starts to unwrap it. The torn off paper reveals two baby moniters and a little card that read, " Congradulations."   
  
  
"Hmm, wonderful. " Mulder says with an annoyed tone.  
  
  
" Oh you be quiet. I think it was very thoughtful. Why dont you go humor yourself and set them up."  
  
  
Mulder shows an expression of disinterest but smiles as he takes the moniters from Scully. He proceeds to her bedroom and gets to work.  
  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
  
Mulder is furiously trying to move Scully's dresser to see if there are any plug out-lets behind it. Suddenly, he hears a loud thud coming from the kitchen. Following the thud was William's screams. Mulder jumped up and ran out of the bed room.  
  
  
" SCULLY?! "  
  
  
  
-----------------------TO BE CONTINUED-----------------------------  
  
  
  
*THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2...ONCE AGAIN...IF I GET ENOUGH RESPONSE..ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER...THANKS!!*  
  
  
  



	3. How to Express?

Chapter 3   
  
"Scully?!"  
  
  
Mulder screams out in sheer panic.   
  
  
"What?" Scully says as she is bending over to pick up the large box of baby toys off the floor.  
  
  
"Mulder, what's that matter with you? You scared me half to death."  
  
  
" Oh Scully. Thank God your all right." Mulder says as he runs his hands through his hair and closes his eyes. He looks up at her and takes his first normal breath. " I thought something had happened to you."   
  
  
" Well I'm fine, but are you sure your okay?"   
  
  
" I am now."  
  
  
Mulder picks up a still sniffling William from his basinet and rocks him in his arms. William immediatly settles down and Mulder is relieved once more. He walks over to the window and peers out. After watching a couple walk down the street with a new born baby of their own, he closes the blinds and sits down on the couch.  
  
  
" Scully?" he says reprehensively.  
  
  
" Do you ever wish things were different?"  
  
  
Scully walks out of the kitchen and sits down next to Mulder (He is stroking William's head). " Mulder...I know that this child of ours may not have a normal life, nor a perfect one. But our son has two parents that love him uncontditionally. When have you ever considered your job, you life, and...us...normal? We are not meant to be normal and that's what's so special about it all."  
  
  
Mulder, struck with emotion, just stares at William (who is now asleep in his lap). After a long silence, Mulder breaks the awkwardness by stating, " I'm hungry."  
  
  
Scully laughs and replies, " Alright, you can go get some pizza or something for lunch. I'll feed William while your gone."  
  
  
" Okay, I'll be back in twenty minutes." Mulder excitedly remarks as he is already heading out the door.   
  
  
Twenty five minutes later...  
  
  
Mulder returns with the pizza and is almost surprised at how comfortable he felt just walking into Scully's apartment. He set the pizza down on the kitchen table and walked towards Scully's room. Not wanting to "interupt" Scully and William, he knocked quietly on Scully's door. " It's okay Mulder, you can come in."  
  
  
Mulder, hesitant as usual, opens the door and walks ever so slowly to the bed. William was in his crib and Scully was reading a book about parenting. " Pizza's in the kitchen." Mulder said some what quickly, and pointed behind him with his thumb.   
  
  
" Oh good. I'm starved." Scully says as she closes her book and gets up from the bed.   
  
  
Both proceed to the kitchen where Mulder serves Scully some pizza. They talk for the next hour, reminiscing about past times (both good and bad), when finally William interupts them. Scully gets up from the table, and heads towards the bedroom. Mulder then gets up and heads for (where else?) the couch, and turns on the tv.   
  
  
Scully returns moments later with William and says, " Mulder...it's William. I think he's sick."  
  
  
Mulder jumped up off the couch and ran over to Scully. He looked down at William. He was very red in the face. " He's got a high fever Mulder" Scully says with a worried look.  
  
  
" It's okay Scully. We'll just take him to the Emergency room. He's gonna be fine."  
  
  
" You know we can't do that Mulder, for his sake. We dont now who to trust."  
  
  
" Yes, but we cant just let him suffer like this."  
  
  
At that moment, Scully broke out into tears. " Scully, are you okay? I mean, I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
  
" No, it's not that."  
  
  
" Then what is it?"  
  
  
Scully replies...sobbing..." I...I just realized how much you do love this baby. You have just gone against everything you believe. About conspiricy, and about the truth that is being kept from us. You are willing to go against all of that, so that someone you have known for only a couple days, doesnt suffer. "  
  
  
Mulder embraces Scully. " I told you I would do anything in my power for this baby, and I truely meant it Scully."  
  
  
" Oh Mulder"   
  
  
William interupts once more and lets out a cry from beneath their embrace. " Comon, we have to go." Mulder says as they break apart.  
  
  
-----------------TO BE CONTINUED---------------------------------  
  
*THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR RESPONSES!!! I HAVE TO WRITE THESE VERY QUICKLY SINCE I AM GETTING MORE FEED BACK THAN I HAD PLANNED...THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING MY WORK...MORE RESPONSES LEAD TO THE FOURTH CHAPTER IN THIS STORY OF "EXPRESSION"*  
  
  
  
  



	4. Final Expression

Chapter 4  
  
  
Mulder and Scully drove William to the Emergency Room in under ten minutes. The entire ride there, William was coughing and crying uncontrolably, while Scully desperatly tried her best to calm him down. " Shhh...it's okay." she kept repeating, rocking him in her arms.  
  
  
Once they arrived at the hospital, they had to wait over an hour in the waiting room. Mulder filled out form after form, scribbling an almost unreadable chicken scratch down on the paper, to speed up the process a little more. " William Scully" a voice said above all the others.  
  
  
Finally relieved, Scully took William straight back to the open room with Mulder following not far behind. " So what seems to be the problem with young...(checking papers)...William?" the doctor says as he enters the room.  
  
  
" He has a very high fever and has been coughing up a large amount of flem. " Mulder says before Scully can get a word or her "medical opinion" out.  
  
  
" I see. And how long has he had a fever?"  
  
  
" Not very long, only about a half hour of so." Scully replies.  
  
  
The doctor examines William from head to toe, making a lot of "ahuh" and "hmm" sounds. " It seems that your baby has a case of the flu."  
  
  
" That's it? The flu?" questions Mulder.  
  
  
" Yup. We'll start him on some antibiotics and see if that helps it any."  
  
  
" Thank you doctor." Scully says and looks at Mulder.  
  
  
Mulder shrugs his shoulders and half smiles.  
  
  
They wait for another hour in the waiting room, while the doctor gets the antibiotics. " I can't believe it was just the flu." Scully kept repeating to herself.  
  
  
" Yea, well we couldnt take any chances Scully. It could have been a lot worse." Mulder assures her.  
  
  
Finally they were on their way home, three hours after rushing out so quickly. " What a day." Mulder remarks shaking his head and breathing out.  
  
  
They arrive at Scully's apartment twenty mintutes later. " Home at last." Scully said as she got out the car.   
  
  
Mulder and Scully proceeded to the apartment, Mulder in front, with Scully and William right behind. " Here, go ahead and open the door." Scully said as she handed Mulder the keys.  
  
  
After opening the door, Mulder stepped aside and smiled, " After you."  
  
  
Scully exchanged a smile in return, walked into the apartment, and turned on the lights. " Brrr..." she shivered, " there's a draft in here, did you leave a window open Mulder?"  
  
  
" No, I dont think so."  
  
  
Just as he said that he noticed that the blinds on the window were open. He walked over and stared at them intently. Scully noticed that Mulder was toying with his lips and chin, something he usually does when he is in deep thought.   
  
  
" Scully, did you go near this window at all today?"  
  
  
" No, I dont think so... What is it Mulder?"  
  
  
A noise comes from Scully's bedroom...  
  
  
" Scully, someone's in here."  
  
  
Scully starts to move towards Mulder with a look of distress.   
  
  
" No..." he whispers..." Stay in here...take William and go in the corner over there."  
  
  
" Mulder..." (extreme distress)  
  
  
" Just do it Scully, and dont go in there no matter what...just hide in here with William."  
  
  
" But Mulder...I..."  
  
  
" Just listen to me Scully, stay here."  
  
  
Mulder gets his gun and heads towards Scully's room. He silently disappears in the darkness...  
  
  
" Oh god..." Scully whispers under her heavy breath.  
  
  
She hears thud and a gun goes off...then two more shots. " Mulder?!" she screams in despiration.  
  
  
A figure appears in the door frame...he staggers towards the living room where Scully and William are hidden. Scully realizes it's the intruder and stays completely still. The man walks even closer to Scully, and chokes. He spits out blood and falls to the ground.   
  
  
" Mulder?!!"  
  
  
As soon as she screams, she see's another figure emerge from the door way to her room. It's Mulder. Scully stands up and steps over the   
lifeless body sprawled out on her floor. She puts William in his basinet and advances toward Mulder.  
  
  
" Mulder, are you okay?"  
  
  
Mulder doesnt say anything...he just walks towards Scully.  
  
  
As he gets closer Scully notices the blood on his shirt.  
  
  
" Oh god Mulder..."  
  
  
He collapses just as she reaches him, and Scully slowly lowers him to the ground. " Oh god no...Mulder!"  
  
  
Scully runs her fingers through his hair and starts to press on his wound. " Your gonna be fine Mulder, just hang in there...Oh god, I need to get help..."   
  
  
" No..." Mulder manages to get out a grunt.   
  
  
" Mulder..." Scully's voice cracks.  
  
  
" No, Scully, this is it."  
  
  
" Oh god please no Mulder...you cant leave me...not here, not now."  
  
  
" Scully, look into my eyes...(cough)...it's time."  
  
  
" I cant lose you Mulder..."  
  
  
" Everything I do, and everything I have done, is for you (cough). Remember always, Scully, that you are and will always remain my constant, forever. "  
  
  
Scully presses him closer to her body. " Mulder..." sobbing..." I dont think i can live with out you, I need you, William needs you. He loves you. "  
  
  
Mulder opens his mouth but his voice is barely audible. Scully leans in closer..." Scully, I love you." he faintly whispers in her ear. His body tenses and he squints with pain. He grabs Scully's hand and sqeezes...and then, his body goes limp.  
  
" I love you too Mulder." Scullys whispers in Mulder's ear and kisses him on the fore head.  
  
  
She remains on the floor, rocking Mulder's lifeless body, sobbing, and praying for God to take her too.  
  
  
---------------------THE END------------------------------------  
  
*SO THATS IT...WHAT DID YA THINK FOR MY FIRST FAN FIC? I KNOW I NEED TO IMPROVE, BUT THANKS AGAIN FOR SUPPORTING ME AND GIVING ME PLENTY OF RESPONSES*  



End file.
